Ice Age: Continental Drift/Transcript
Transcript (The movie starts off with Scrat sniffing at the ground and puts his acorn on the ground. Suddenly, it causes some cracks and Scrat was able to stop it from happening. He gently puts his acorn on the ground. Suddenly the mountain splits into half. Scrat suddenly fall down. He landed on the round part of the earth. Scrat moves slowly which causes an earthquake. He ran after his acorn. The earth made Australia. Then it made Africa.) * Huh? (The Giraffes's necks grew. Then the earth kicks the ball.) * SPORTS ANNOUNCER: Goal! (Scrat suddenly trips and made a monument of himself on Easter Island. Then he made a Scrat Sphinx of himself with the nose dropping. Then he made Mount Rushmore to resembled his reaction. Scrat catches his acorn and he went flying and then he was going to fell in the water. But landed on an iceberg.The ice berg broke apart and Scrat tries to get his acorn back. An earthquake occurs the world. Manny woke up.) * Manny: "What was that? Ellie, did you hear that?" * Ellie: "I heard it, Manny.Whatever it is, it's miles away. * Manny: "Peaches, are you all right?Where is she?No teenager is ever up early." * Ellie: "Easy warden, she's not on lockdown." (Manny wakes up Crash and Eddie the two possum brothers.) * Manny: "You two were supposed to be responsible uncles!" * Crash: "What? I didn't see Peaches sneak off maybe 15 or 20 minutes ago." * Eddie: "Or that she went with Louis to the falls." * Both: (Giggle). * Manny: "The falls? Where the delinquents go?" * Ellie: "Relax, it's just where the kids hang out." * Manny: "No, no, it's a gateway hangout.First it's the falls then she's piercing her trunk and the next thing you know she's addicted to berries." * Ellie: "Manny! You are overreacting.She's not going to be your little girl forever." * Manny: "I know. That's what worries me." (Peaches meanwhile is swinging from one branch to another.) * Peaches: "Whoo(Laughs)Come on!Whoo-hoo.Whoo(Giggles)Louis!Would you get your head out of the ground for once and try to have a little fun?" (Louis got hit by the tree root.) * Louis: "Ow! I'm a molehog. My head's supposed to be underground. And my idea of fun isn't risking death so that you can meet some cute mammoth." * Peaches: "Ethan isn't cute. He's hot.Besides, you can't spend your whole life playing it safe." * Manny: "I know I would." * Peaches: "Dad?There's no reason to be mad." * Manny: "You know how I feel about you going to the falls.Especially alone." * Louis: "She's not alone, sir." * Manny: "You don't count, Weiner." * Louis: "Yes, there's my place and you just put me in it, thank you." * Manny: "Come on, young lady.We're going home where I can keep an eye on you." * Louis: "So, should I just wait here, or..." (Louis hears the shaking and ducks down under the ground. Diego meanwhile hears the shaking as well.) * Diego: (Roars)"Yeah, you don't scare me, Mother Nature!There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle." (Diego got stranded on a log Sid's family are on.) * Sid's Mom: "I think we're almost there!" * Sid's Dad: "We had better be! I just lost the steering." * Granny: "Has anyone seen Precious? It's her feeding time." * Marshall: "Mom! Granny's talking about her dead pet again." * Sid's Uncle: "Hey, paws up, everybody!" * Marshall: "Paws down, Uncle, please! That is nasty." * Sid's Uncle: "Whoo-Hoo." * Sid's Mom: "Be careful, Milton you're going to hurt somebody!" (Diego climbs aboard the log Sid's Family are on.) * Sid's Mom: "Bad kitty!" * Marshall: "Rock!" (Granny somehow lands on Diego and they went sledding through the snow.) * Peaches: "Okay, so tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys?" * Manny: "When I'm dead, plus three days.Just to make sure I'm dead." (Diego suddenly sees that Sid's Family is heading for Peaches' way. Diego grabs on to the tree. It flings Sid's Family off the log and landed on Manny.) * Ellie: "Manny, are you okay?" * Manny: "Get off... my face!" * Diego: "That was fun. Now, who should I eat first?" * Sid's Uncle: "No, no, no!" * Sid: "Uncle Fungus! Could that really be you?Sorry, sorry.Mom, Dad!Marshall!" * Granny: "Hey!" * Sid: "Granny?" * Granny: "This pumpkin's ripe for picking! (It turned out to be a beaver.) * Sid: "My whole familia." * Manny: "See? He still hugs his parents." * Sid's Mom: "I never thought I'd see my little baby again.We've been searching everywhere for you." * Sid: "You have?I knew it, I knew it!Deep down, I knew I wasn't abandoned!" * Marshall: "That's incorrect. We totally abandoned you. * Sid's Mom: "But we always missed you. Right?" * Sid's Dad: "Yeah, yeah, yeah.And we just knew Sid would want to see his poor, dear Granny before her time is up." * Granny: "I'll bury you all and dance on your graves." * Sid's Dad: "So frail." * Sid's Mom: "And she can't wait to spend time with you, Sid." * Sid's Dad: "Oh, yeah, Granny? Granny?" (Sid's Brother was looking at ants and Granny shines on him.) * Granny: (Laughs). * Sid's Brother: "Ow." * Sid's Dad: "Granny." * Granny: "I never get to have any fun." * Sid's Dad: "Why don't you show her your cave?Yeah, she could use a nap." * Sid: "Boy, there's so much to tell you.A lot has happened since the last time I saw you." * Granny: "Not interested." * Sid: "But we fought dinosaurs in the Ice Age.It didn't make sense but it sure was exciting." * All: (Cheering). * Sid's Dad: "We got rid of the crazy bat! Let's go!" (Everyone aboarded the log sled.) * Manny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just leave. Sid will be crushed." * Sid's Mom: "Sorry, cookie. Things are breaking apart back home." * Sid's Dad: "So, we're headed Inland. And Granny is just dead weight." * Sid's Mom: "See you." * Sid's Dad: "Mush, mush! And warn the community.She tends to wander!" * Diego: "Well, that explains a lot about Sid." * Sid: "Mom, Dad, do you have Granny's teeth?She can't find them." * Granny: "Hey! Can you chew this thing for me?" * Sid: "Guys? Where is everyone?" * Diego: "I'll handle this.Sid?Your family was wiped out by an asteroid.Sorry." * Sid: "What?" * Manny: "What Diego is trying to say is...they left. They only wanted to find you so you could take care of Granny." * Sid: "Come on, what kind of sick family would ditch their Granny on someone?That's just crazy.That's just...That's just...my family." * Diego: "At least you still have Granny.Right, buddy?" * Sid: "Yeah, Granny. Granny? Granny?" * Ellie: "Wow. For an old girl, she moves fast." (Meanwhile, Manny, Sid and Diego went to look for Granny.) * Sid: "Granny?" * Diego: "Granny." * Manny: "Granny?" * Sid: "Come out, come out wherever you are!" * Manny: "Come on, Granny." * Sid: "Here, Granny, Granny.I have prunes for you!Just the way you like them!" * Manny: "I don't want to see that.Huh." (Manny noticed Peaches and Louis going to the falls.) * Manny: "Oh, no." * Louis: "What if your dad finds out?I'm not as tough as I look!" * Peaches: "Wait, do you hear that?" * Someone: "Go long!" * Cool! * Peaches: "Hey, look, there's Ethan." * All: "Yeah, Ethan!" * You go, boy! * Ethan: "That was nice." * Deer Creature: "Yeah!" * Peaches: "See? Fun, no danger." * Deer Creature: "Check me out!" (The deer creature absently got hit by the geyser and fell down.) * Peaches: "I'm sure he's fine." * Deer Creature: "I'm completely not fine!" * Ethan: "You did not just do that! That was crazy!Nice." * Yeah! * Peaches: "Isn't he perfect?" * Louis: "PERFECT.It's such a strong word.Maybe ADEQUATE." * Eddie: "Who are we stalking?" * Crash: "Is it Ethan? I bet it's Ethan." * Eddie: "Hey, Weiner." * Peaches: "What are you guys doing here?" * Eddie: "Manny told us to keep an eye on you." * Crash: "But not to let you see us." * Eddie: "Under any circumstances." * Both: "Stupid, stupid, stupid." * Peaches: "Okay, I'm going for it. Do I look okay?Louis?" * Lousi: "OKAY doesn't even begin to cover it." * Peaches: "Louis. You're the greatest friend ever!" * Louis: "That's me." * Peaches: "Hi, Ethan, my name's Peaches.What's yours?What am I doing?Okay, just be cool, just be..." (Peaches suddenly slips and slides down.) * Peaches: "Whoa(Screams)No!Whoa!" * Ethan: "That's intense!" * Peaches: (Screaming)"Ow.Ow.This hurts so much!Ow(Gasps)No! No! No! No! No!" (Peaches landed on Ethan.) * Gross. It's that weirdo who chills with possums! * Ethan: "What just happened? * Peaches: "Oh, no! Ethan, I am so sorry.Wow, you're even better-looking up close." * Ethan: "Phenomenal. I mean...You have a twin sister?" (It turned out to be Manny!) * Manny: "Am I interrupting something?" * Peaches: "Dad!" * Both: "Oh, boy. Okay...Sorry, if I just...Wait, no, you go left.Just move back a bit." * Manny: "You! Keep away from my daughter." * Peaches: "Dad." * Manny: "And you, you're grounded!" * Peaches: "But I didn't do." * Manny: "Grounded!" * All: "Loser alert.Ouch, that's her dad.Seriously, that's embarrassing.What a freak." (Peaches runs off.) * Manny: "Peaches!Peaches, come on. Let's talk about this!" * Peaches: "How could you embarrass me in front of my friends?" * Manny: "You deliberately went where you weren't supposed to!" * Peaches: "You can't control my life!" * Manny: "I'm trying to protect you!That's what fathers do." * Peaches: "Well... I wish you weren't my father." * (Manny gasps in shock and heartbreak) * Ellie: "She's just upset, honey.Peaches! It's not the end of the world." (An earthquake occurs the world.) * Sid: "Whoa. Excuse me." * Diego: "I don't think that was you." (A crack occur the ground.) * Ellie: "What was that?" * Manny: "I don't know.Stay there.I'll come to you." (The crack separates Manny and Ellie.) * Manny: "Ellie!" * Ellie: "Manny!" * No! * Peaches: "Dad!" * Manny: "Peaches, get back!" * Manny: "Hurry, Dad! Hurry!" * Diego: "Manny!" (Diego jumps on Manny knocking him over.) * Manny: "Diego!" * Diego: "You never would have made it!" * Manny: "Ellie, behind you!" * Peaches: "What's happening?" (Manny sees the land bridge.) * Manny: "Go to the land bridge!You'll be safe on the other side." * Ellie: "No, Manny! No!" * Manny: "I'll meet you there!" * Ellie: "Manny! No!" * Manny: "Ellie, you have to get out of here!Go! Go now!" * Mom! * Get back! Get back! (Peaches and Ellie watched as Manny,Diego and Sid float to the ocean.) * Peaches: "Daddy!" * Manny: "Stay alive!No matter how long it takes,I will find you!" * Peaches: "Mom, this is all my fault.If I had just listened..." * Ellie: "Peaches! This is not your fault, okay?" * Peaches: "What if I never see him again?And the last thing we did was fight." * Ellie: "Hey, your father is the toughest most stubborn mammoth I've ever met.He'll come back for us. That's a promise." (Manny,Sid and Diego are still drifting away.) * Manny: "Come on!Help me turn this thing around!" (Everybody is running around and panicking.) * Ellie: "Everyone, please, settle down. Don't panic!" * Peaches: "Wait, Mom, where's Louis?We have to find him." * Ellie: "Okay, fast." (Meanwhile, Manny,Sid and Diego are still paddling.) * Manny: "They need me! We got to get back." * Diego: "Buddy, this thing's too big to turn.The current's pulling us out." * Sid: "You know, my mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise." * Diego: "Was this before she abandoned you?" * Sid: Yes, it was. But the point being that even though things look bad, there's a rainbow around every corner. * (THUNDER RUMBLING) * Sid: And nothing but smooth sailing ahead! (EXCLAIMS) * (THUNDER RUMBLING) * Manny: "Smooth sailing, Sid?" (They were heading right for a storm. Ellie and Peaches meanwhile are looking for Louis.) * Peaches: "Louis?" * Ellie: "Louis?" * Peaches: "Louis?" * Crash and Eddie: Weiner! Weiner! Weiner! * Peaches: "Louis where are you?Come on, we have to go." (Peaches sees Louis at the top of the falls. He was escaping the moving wall.) * Peaches: "Louis?" * Louis: "Peaches!" * Peaches: "Louis, you have to jump." * Louis: "No! Go, save yourselves." * Peaches: "We're not leaving without you." * Louis: "Oh, thank goodness." * Peaches: "Jump!" (Louis jumps and slides down as an avalanche approaches his way.) * Louis: "This is why I travel underground!" (Peaches manages to catch him as she ran.) * Louis: "Thanks for coming back." * Peaches: "What do you mean?You don't leave a friend behind." * Ellie: "Great, let's go.That wall is going to keep moving and crush us.We need to get to the land bridge.Any questions?" * Bird Creature: "Ooh.Ooh." * Ellie: "Yes?" * Bird Creature: "When you drink water through your trunk does it taste like boogers? * Ellie: "No.Well, sometimes. Let's move!" (Manny, Diego and Sid meanwhile are stuck in a storm.) * (LIGHTNING CRACKLING) * (THUNDER RUMBLING) * Whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa! * Manny: Just keep your eye on the horizon. * Diego: I can't find the horizon. (A crab appears on their ice floe.) * Sid: "Holy crab!" (The crab started attacking them. But then it stopped and got scared.) * Sid: "Hold me.If I don't make it, find me a wife, and tell her I love her." * All: (Screaming). (They made it through the waves.) * Sid: "We made it! Come on, ocean is that the best you can do? Am I right, buddy?" (Sid only sees the crab leg has come apart. They went up to the sky. But then they see a real rainbow.) * Sid: "Hey, there really is a rainbow around every corner!" * All: (Screaming). (They land in the water. Meanwhile, Everybody is heading for the land bridge. Peaches was walking away from the others.) * Louis: "Peaches!" (They stop when the path gets blocked.) * Louis: "You okay?" * Peaches: "I'm just so worried about my dad." * Louis: "Listen, we're going to get to him.At this pace, we'll stay ahead of the wall and we'll make it to the land bridge before you know it.We're all going to survive this." (Crash and Eddie went over the edge and fall.) * Louis: "Okay, maybe they won't.But everyone else, totally fine." (Meanwhile, Manny,Diego and Sid got soaked from the storm.) * Manny: "We're still heading away from home." * Sid: "Yeah, but we survived and we still have each other. Things could be worse, right?" * Diego: "For once, he's actually right. We made it through storms and tidal waves and a vicious assortment of seafood. What more can they hit us with?" (A stick hits Diego.) * Granny: "Trying to make me get up if I don't want to get up.If I want to get up I'd get up." * Diego: "Hello?" (The stick bonked him again.) * Diego: "What the...?" * Granny: "Dagnabbit, I'm trying to sleep!" * Sid: "Granny? You're alive!" * Diego: "And can we say how thrilled we are to see you?" * Granny: "Hey, fats, you want to get me out of here?" (Manny wraps his trunk around Granny.) * Granny: "Hey, come on.Pretend I'm a dessert that should motivate you." (Manny pulls Granny out and she landed on Sid.) * Manny: "I can't believe this.You slept through that storm?" * Granny: "Nah.I slept through the comet that killed the unicorns." (Granny fell in the water.) * Granny: "Thanks for drawing my bath, Sidney." * Sid: "Granny, grab my paw." * Granny: "No way.This is my first bath in decades." (Some dead fishes and a shark has seen coming to the surface.) * Diego: "There's your proof." * Sid: "Quick! Somebody do something!" (Manny throws Sid over to Granny.) * Sid: "I got you, Granny." * Granny: "Get off of me!" * Sid: "Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.Granny!" * Granny: "What are you peeping toms all looking at?A lady can't take a bath in peace?Eyeballing me like a rump roast." * Diego: "What's the life expectancy for a female sloth?" * Manny: "She'll outlive us all, you know that, right?Yeah, the spiteful ones live the longest." (Meanwhile Scrat is drifting on an iceberg and he sees land.He swims over and he got scared by the bones that resembled himself.He looks down under the ocean and sees an acorn.He uses a rock to help him.He dives under the water.To his surprise the acorn has a map inside it leads to a lot of acorns. Scrat begins marching and a sword attached to the acorn map.He crashed into a ship like iceberg.) * Gutt: (to Scrat) "Welcome aboard... mate!" * (All the pirates laugh, swords toward to Scrat, and he begin to scream.) * Manny: "HOW BIG IS THIS ''OCEAN?!" * '''Sid': "Water, water, everywhere Nor any drop to drink. Well, except maybe that drop.That's a little... salty." * Granny: "Precious! Mommy's calling you.Precious! Come here, sweetie.Hey, lady, have you seen Precious?" * Diego: "If you mean the imaginary, or perhaps deceased, pet...that you keep searching for, no, I haven't." * Manny: "Guys, look.Where there's birds, there's land, right? * Diego: "Hey, buddy, come here." * Manny: "No, wait, wait! Come back.Come back!" (The ignored seagull flew to a mysterious figure.) * It's a huge bounty, mon capitaine.Four passengers. Ripe for the taking.One very smelly, and one very plump. * Gutt: "In my ocean?What a terrible turn of events.I love a terrible turn of events(Laughing)." (The ship like iceberg heads right for their way.) * Diego: "Am I hallucinating or is that ice coming straight towards us?" * Manny: "Yeah, yeah, it's coming.It sounds like there's animals on it." * Sid: "Yippee!We're being rescued, we're being rescued!" * Diego: "I hear laughter." * Sid: "Must be a party cruise." * Mr Flynn: "Hey, they look fluffy." * I get the big woolly one. * Sid: "Wow." * Squint: "Get ready to slice and dice, boys. * Shira: "Knock it off, Squint." * Squint: "Hey!" * Shira: "Wait for Captain's orders." * Gutt: "Ahoy, down there!How lucky are you?You know these waters are infested with pirates.Right, boys?" * All: "Arr." * Gutt: "Glad we found you before they did.Captain Gutt, here to help." * Granny: "You know, that's a nice monkey." (One of the rats pretend to be a monkey.But Gutt throws it off.) * Manny: "Look, we don't want any trouble.We just need to get back to the continent." * Gutt: "The continent? That pile of rubble?" * All: (Laughter). * Manny: "My family's there, so if you could just..." * Gutt: "Your family? That is so sweet.I hope you said goodbye because there's no way back." * Mr Flynn: "Yes, there is.Don't you remember, Captain?You can sail to Switchback Cove and catch the current back from there.It's like a steel trap, this noggin is." * Gutt: "Thank you, Mister Flynn." * Mr Flynn: "Ow." * Manny: "See? I knew there was a way home." * Gutt: "There is no home!There is only here.And here, your ship belongs to me.Battle stations!" * All: "Arr." * Gutt: "Fly the colors!Now surrender your ship or face my fury." * Sid: "Or face your furry what?" * Gutt: "Not "furry. " Fury!Fire!" * Squint: "Hit the mammoth, win a prize." (The swords hits one of Manny's tusks.) * Ding, ding, ding. * Gutt: "Fire the starboard cannons." * I love this job! * Gutt: "Shira, fetch." * Shira: "Aye-aye, Captain." (Diego snaps the ropes apart but Shira got to the last one before him.) * Shira: "You almost made it." * Diego: "I don't fight girls." (Shira flings the rope a tree Diego and tackled him.) * Shira: "I can see why." * Sid: (Screaming). * Mr Flynn: "Belly flop." * Manny: "Sid!" * Let's rumba, Tiny. * Gutt: "Lights out, big fella." (The snowball hits Manny and he falls.) * Sid: "Manny!" * Mr. Flynn: Hello. * Diego: Hey, buddy. Welcome to the party. * Squint: Let's see what kind of moves you got. Dance, little Scrat fish! * Mr. Flynn: Dance your coconuts off! Happy dance. Look at him. Where's my bootie? Has anyone seen it? Dude, it's right behind you. Where? Where's my bootie? I can't see it. It's all I can see. This is a lovely vacation. Best I've ever had. Morning, sunshine. Let me be the first to extend the hand of friendship. That's your foot. Nothing gets by you, does it? What do you want? I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused. Allow me to explain. Help me out, boys. Captain's going to sing a shanty! Here you are on a boat You're adrift, you're afloat One might even say you're stuck Well, I don't want to gloat But I would like to note That you're in luck You've been saved by the ape That rules these waters So forget about Your wives and daughters First Mate introduce me to them, please Aye-aye, Captain Gutt. - He's the big and scary - Elegant yet hairy - Fear-inspiring - Years from retiring - Looting, stealing - Banana peeling Undisputed Master of the Seas Oh, jeez. - That's me - 'Tis he Okay, okay. I'm a primate pirate pioneer And these are my brave buccaneers All of whom were once Lost souls like you It's true - He rescued us - He saved our butts For that we owe our lives to Gutt And assuming he doesn't kill you You will owe him, too Kill them? Me? No, no. Well, at least not this very large, useful mammoth. Hey, hands off. Anyway... Here we are on a ship Moving at quite a clip Through the ever-shifting ice Come along on a trip - That's a hint - That's a tip That's good advice In a world that's going under To survive you must learn to plunder Luckily that's my field of expertise He's the best. - He's a robbing, thieving - We really should be leaving. - Weapon throwing - We got to get going. - Sloth-slaying - Wish we could be staying. Undisputed Uncontested - Monkey suited - Yeah, you guessed it Master of the seas Oh, please. - That's me - 'Tis he - It's who? - It's you Just testing, I knew. It's me Good shanty, sir. "Captain Gutt"? Really? I have a little paunch, too, but I wouldn't name myself after it. That's funny. You're a funny guy. But that's not how I got my name. These got me my name. - I don't get it. - No? Okay. Let me give you a visual aid. I just gently press here. - That tickles. - And go down like this. And then your innards become your outwards. I still don't get it. Look, as much as I'm tempted to join a monkey... the Easter Bunny and a giant bag of pudding... I'll pass. No one's going to stop me from getting back to my family. I'm going to lambada with your liver, buddy. Let me at him! That family is going to be the death of you. First mate, jettison the deadweight. Aye-aye, sir. Prepare the plank! Prepare the plank! Preparing the plank! What? You want me to walk into the water? I can't because I just ate less than 20 minutes ago, and you know the rule. That's a myth. Okay, as long as it's safe. - Wait! - Thank goodness. Dump the wench, too. Ladies first. Such a nice boy. Why can't you be more like him, Sidney? Granny, no! Wait! Manny! Get me to the vine. Yeah, yeah, got it. You all got some ugly goldfish. Come on, a little more. No! Extinct that mammoth. Come on, Manny, kick his monkey butt! Look at you. Eleven tons of landlubber blubber. Hey, I'm not fat! I'm poufy. Too bad, Tubby. I could have used you. Ain't going to happen, Captain. I got you, Granny. Giddy up, let's go, let's go. (Animals scream.) Flynn: Does anyone have floaties? Captain Gutt: (gasps) No! No! My bounty! (Captain Gutt glares at Manny with a growl. The pirate ship sinks and food supplies sink.) Flynn: (panicking) They sunk our battleship. What are we going to do? We're all going to drown. Captain Gutt: You're a sea creature, you idiot. Flynn: Good point, sir. Gupta: Should I fly the white, captain? Captain Gutt: No! Flynn: Wait, what about Shira? Captain Gutt and Mandark: What about her? Squint and Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, what about her? Captain Gutt: Anyone else want to play "Captain"? Good. Now come on, blubber-brain. Swim. Hey! Gutt! Flynn! Anyone there? Here, grab hold. No, go away. I'd rather drown. Whatever the lady wants. I said I didn't need your help. You're welcome. So, care to join our scurvy crew? Two sloths, a mammoth and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke. And we saved you. That makes you the punch line, kitty. Don't call me "kitty. " Okay, I won't... Kitty. If they kiss, I'm going to puke. What? Wait, no. Are we there yet? I don't think we're ever going to get there. Maybe we should rest for a few hours. Thank you. Night, Ellie. Peaches: I miss you, Dad. Ethan: Well, that's something you don't see every day. Ethan! Hi. I meant to do that. I've never seen a mammoth sleep like that. What? No, this just helps me think. It gets blood to the old noggin and away from the old... whatever. Okay, that's a little weird. So, how are you doing, you know, with all of this? Honestly, a little scared. Okay, a lot scared. Everything we knew is gone. Yeah, I was pretty scared, too. I mean, not scared, but, like, concerned. Do you want to walk with me tomorrow? Try and get our minds off all this stuff. You want to walk with me? You did almost flatten me this morning. So, I figure it can't really go worse than that, right? Yeah. Just one thing. It's totally no big deal, but you might want to lose the molehog. Louis? Yeah, sure, not a problem. Wow. Someone looks happy. Ethan's great, isn't he? Baby, I know you like this one... but just don't let anyone change who you are, okay? I know. You coming up? I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight. Okay. Night, baby. Night, Mom. Good night, Dad. Granny: Hey, chew this sandwich for me. Sid: Granny, why didn't our family want us? What's wrong with us? Granny: They think we're screw-ups and we can't do anything right. It's a rat! No! No! - Screw up. - Oh, Sid! We'll never make it home on this thing. Maybe you should have thought of that before you capsized our berg, genius. Yeah, trying to escape. - Wimp! - Whiner! - Crybaby! - Land! Yeah, land! Wait, what? Not her. There! Land! Everyone paddle. Paddle! Food! I missed you so much! Look at me, I've wasted away. Okay, snack time is over. We got to build a raft. Manny. Wow, Shira must really hate building rafts. Go get her. She can help us get back. Shira! Gotcha! Whoa! Let go of me. Where do you think you're going? Whoa! Switchback Cove. It's the way home. Oh, no. You call this a ship you miserable runts? Yeah, you little runts. Get to work. Faster, you worthless, wormy sons of sorry excuses... for shark bait weevils! - What did he say? - I don't know. Now get this chunk of ice seaworthy by sundown... or I will keelhaul the lot of you! So what do you think? Two words, anger management. I'm talking about the current. Diego's right. We found the way home. Yeah, that's great. Too bad we don't have a ship. Sure we do. It's right there. Well, that's a flawless plan. You want to pirate a pirate ship from pirates. It pains me to say this, but... - our prisoner has a point. - Yeah, well... Sid: Guys. The trees have ears. Manny: Wait a minute, maybe we can help each other. Hey, little fellas. Hey, come on out. No, no, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. How about you and us against the pirates, huh? You got no idea what I'm saying, do you? Okay, ship, me want. Yeah, nice try Jungle Jim. Go ahead make fun. He got it. Thank you. May I try? Yeah, knock yourself out. Sid: Okay, watch this. Sick sloths sip broth, sick sloths sip broth. Ta-dah! That, they got? Yup, they're in. Great, we'll free your buddies and we can all work together... to kick a little pirate booty. Easy, kitty. Water. You need it. I don't need anything from you. Fine, die of thirst. That will really show me. Wait. Ill take it. Thank you. You have a way of saying "thank you" that makes it sound like "drop dead. " Lt's a gift. Well, you're pretty soft, for a saber. Excuse me, I am not soft. I happen to be a remorseless assassin. Diego-poo! Hey, I made you another coral necklace. He keeps losing them. Yeah, I think I'm starting to get why you're not in a pack. Listen, I chose to leave my pack, all right? Congratulations, warrior princess. So did I. - Really? - What? Nothing, I just know how hard that is... walking away from everything you know. Oh, great, are we going to braid each other's fur now? Funny. Really funny. Can I tell you the difference between you and me? I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace? No, we both might have wanted out of pack life... but at least I didn't trade one pack for another. I got something more. Oh, yeah, what's that? - A herd. - What's the difference? We have each other's backs. Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate. Really? Because I don't see Gutt sending out any search parties for you. You know, you won't beat him. Your big furry friend over there? He has no idea what he's up against. Yeah, but neither does Gutt. Unwind the binds, don't let go until we're all on board. Okay, we need precision timing from everyone to get that ship. Half-pint, you got your end covered, right? I'm going to take that as a "yes. " Diego? Ill free his little friends. Sid and Granny? Untie the ship, sir! Right, unwind the vines, and don't let go until we're all on board. We're relying on you, Sid. You got that? Yes, sir. Totally focused, sir. Don't worry. It'll be easy since we don't have to guard Shira anymore. We need to move, now. Squint, batten down the hatches. Raz, hoist the anchor. And, Gupta, fly the colors. Of course, Captain. We're setting sail for vengeance, lads. I love vengeance. Captain! Shira! Oh, what a relief! I thought we'd lost you. The mammoth. He washed ashore with me. What? He's here? Did you sink your fangs into him? Did he beg for his life? No, the saber took me down. You're a failure. I need warriors, and all I have are kitty cats and bunny rabbits. And a seal and a kangaroo. You take the saber down, or you die trying. No excuses. Yes, Captain. Mr. Squint. Aye, sir. You're first mate now. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of cool with me, Captain. Out of my way, saber. You answer to me now. Gutt, listen, he's coming for the... Grab your weapons, mates! Not the spoon, Flynn. Follow me! Yeah, let's do this. Let me at him! Yeah! Guys, that's not necessary, really. I love you, too, yeah. Sid: Get to the ship, don't screw up. Get to the ship, don't screw up. - Unwind the vines. - Don't let go. - Unwind the vines. - Don't let go. Unwind the vines. Don't let... Oh, yummo! Diego: Sid, no! That's a lotus berry. It will paralyze you. Sid: Oh, please. I know my berries. Diego: Don't... swallow. Sid: See, I'm fine. If there's one thing I know, it's berries. Uh-oh! Yeah, finally! Who's the Easter Bunny now? - It worked, he bought it! - Come on! No, no! Lt's been a diversion. I know, I'm having a blast. No, pinhead, they're stealing my ship. One thing, Sid. You couldn't do one thing? Look at you. Sid, can you hear me? Bye-bye. Say something, buddy. Let's get them! Let's go. Manny: The ship! Come on, we've got to catch it before it hits open water! Sorry. All right, I'll hold you higher. Sorry. Sorry. Say adieu, mammoth! Adieu! Sorry, buddy. I'm coming, Sid. I got you! I got you! I got you! I'm coming for you, mammoth. Diego! Come on! Come on, move it! Why are you doing this? You don't understand. I don't have a choice. You don't have to live this way, Shira. You'll be safe with us. - We take care of each other. - Diego! I can't hold on much longer. Diego! Come with us. Come with me. What are you doing? I've got your back. So long, banana breath. Thanks for the ship! Oh, no, he's gone forever! Oh! There he is. Shore leave is over. Get your sorry carcasses on board now. Gutt, I can explain. When this ends... I'll have a tiger's skin hanging on my wall. I don't care whose. That mammoth has taken my ship... my bounty... and now the loyalty of my crew. I will destroy him... and everything he loves. Wait for it. Wait for it. That was awesome. Can I ask you guys something? How are you both so happy? Doesn't it weigh on you that the world might be ending? Can I tell him our secret? Come here. Come here. We're very, very stupid. But, still, you're not a teensy bit concerned about... I don't know, say, imminent death? Beep. I'm going to go find Peaches. Guys, over here. Come on, it's a shortcut. You're going to love this. Come on, girls, let's have some fun. Wow! - This is so cool. - It's like we're upside down. That is amazing. Echo! Too bad your molehog friend isn't here, huh? You're not really friends with him, are you? Yeah, come clean, Peaches. Are you friends with that awkward little rodent or not? I mean... Louis and I, we've hung out or whatever. But, no, we're not really friends-friends. Not friends? Louis! I... Busted. Good to know. Peaches: Louis, wait. He even runs away like a loser. Whoa, Peaches, don't stress. You're with us now. Yeah, stress is so stressful. Yeah, girl, if you're going to stress about something, stress about your hair. I know, right? This humidity, I can't stand it. Guys, we should get out of here. Are you kidding? This is epic! Go! Go! Go! Yeah! How sick was that? Yo, that was insane. Hey, Peach, loosen up! Have some fun. Fun, you call that fun? I'm out of here. Come on, do you really want to go back... to hanging with a weird molehog freak and give all of this up? I mean, it's bad enough that your family is half possum and... Bad enough? There is nothing bad about being part of my family. I like hanging by my tail. And if you geniuses are normal, this species is going to end up extinct. Yeah, well, your species is going to be extinct first. Burn! We're the same species, genius. What? Double burn. Sid: Hey, I can wiggle my toe again. The important one, the little piggy who went to market. Wait! I'm talking again. I had so many things trapped inside of me that I couldn't say. Like, "Hey, I'm not dead!" And, "Why does a hurricane have an eye but not an ear?" I'll push him overboard. You guys say it was an accident. I'm in. How about you, Diego? Diego? Manny: Hey, relax, buddy! Captain Crazy and his floating petting zoo are history. Come on! We're finally heading home! Diego: I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't eat, can't sleep. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Manny: I know what you've got. The L word. Sid: Yeah, leprosy. Manny: No, Sid, it's four letters. It starts with "L," ends with "E." Lice! No, Diego, my friend, is in love. Oh, yeah! Love. You mean with the pirate? No. Shira's gotten under your skin. Come on, admit it. A rugged saber like you. A more rugged saber like her. No, no, no. You guys are dead wrong. Denial is the clincher. You're in love, pussy cat! Diego and Shira Sitting in a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G Real mature, guys. Real mature. Then comes marriage Then comes a baby in the baby carriage Sucking his thumb... Diego. Diego. Shira? I wanted to come with you. Sid: She's beautiful. Female Siren: Sid... I adore a sloth who cares nothing about personal hygiene. Sid: That's me, baby. Hunky Siren: Granny. Come to me, Granny. Granny: Well, hello. Hunky Siren: The wrinklier the raisin, the sweeter the fruit. Granny: Granny likey. Granny likey very much. Manny: Guys, aren't you paying attention? Ellie: Manny... Manny, are you there? Manny: Ellie? Ellie: We're over here, Manny. Peaches: This way, Daddy. I really need you. Manny: I know, honey. Stay there. I'm coming. Ellie: You were right, Manny. You're always right. Manny: No, look, I was... Wait a minute. Ellie would never say that. Ellie: Manny? Manny. Manny: No, they're not real. They're monsters! They're sirens. Don't listen to them! Who can take the sunrise Sprinkle it with dew No! They may look real, but they're not. They're going to destroy the ship. Shira: Come on, tiger. Swim with me. Female Siren: Sid... I have a snack for you. Sid: And she cooks, too. Manny: Sid, no! Diego: Why are we kissing? Sid: Because cruises are romantic? Manny: Five more seconds and we'd have been goners. Sid: Call me. Granny: Here, girl. Here, Precious. Sid: She thinks she finally found her pet. Granny: Good girl. Here you go. Manny: Granny, can't you throw imaginary food to your imaginary pet? Enough already. We need to keep a lookout for home. Ignore them, Precious. I do. You can't take your eyes off her for one minute. Nope, it's like having a child. Only without any of the joy. Hey, brain trust... brace for impact. Guys, look. We're almost home! - Buddy, I never doubted you. - Me either. Except for the six or seven times I thought we were going to die. What's wrong, sweetheart? You ever say something you knew you couldn't take back? Is this about Louis? I messed up so bad, Mom. It's okay. It happens. Cute boys can whiplash your brain. No doubt about that. But Ethan was the wrong guy. And you figured it out. You'll know what to say to Louis. What's going on? The land bridge. It's gone. We're trapped! But we were supposed to meet Dad here. What are we going to do? Ellie! Peaches! Oh, no. The land bridge. But if it's gone... - how are we going to... - Sid! No, they have to be on the other side. Manny, there is no other side. They have to be here. Ellie! Peaches! I'm here! Please... she's got to be here. Dad! - Wait, did you hear that? - Manny... No, I heard something. I heard it! - Is that? - Peaches? There she is! Dad! We're coming, sweetie. Don't move! Daddy! Peaches! Welcome home, Daddy. Let go of me. What are the odds? We were just talking about you. You like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge. And look here. We've got the catch du jour. Ellie. I'm all right. Let my daughter go. It's okay. He wants me. And he's going to get me. Sacrificing yourself for your daughter. How touching. How predictable. Now come and get her. Good day, mate. You remember us? We're the bad guys. All right, let them go. I don't think so. You destroyed everything I had. I'm just returning the favor. No! I warned you. Stop! Let the mammoth go! Weiner? Who brought the muscle to the party? Louis, don't! What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed. It's okay, I can handle him. How cute, a hero. Let's see what bravery gets you. Gupta, give the lad your weapon. Nice knowing you, kid. Let's dance, hero. Don't stand there like barnacles. Get him! Oi, going somewhere, mate? Let me at him. Any last words? Precious! Will you stop with the "Precious"? Mummy. Well, I guess we showed them, huh? - Precious! - That's your pet? Maybe that crazy old bat isn't that crazy after all. Nope, she's nuts. You waiting for a formal invitation, fancy pants? Get in. I'm going to regret this. Bombs away! Don't be a scaredy cat. This smells worse than me. Precious, set your flippers 45 degrees north. Granny's done running. Back off. It's okay, I'm on your side. I knew you were a traitor. Your little bunny nose wiggles in the cutest way when you're mad. What? Your nine lives are over, kitty. Silly rabbit... piracy doesn't pay. Hey, that's not cool. Come on, now. Anyone have a body wipe? Suck it up, buttercup. How's it looking? Not good, Granny sir. Full speed ahead! Dive, dive, dive! Fire! Booyah, baby! This feels so good! Thank you, Mister Whale. - Hi, Manny. - Sid! Help! Mom! No, Peaches, I'll get your mother. You stay there. Hurry, Manny. Payback time. Manny! - Ellie! - I got this, Dad. Peaches, no! Lt's too dangerous! Not if you're half-possum! She did it. My daughter's all grown up. That's my girl. We need to get out of here. Go, go, I'm right behind you. No! I'm right behind you. Dad! No! There's nowhere to run, Manny. You know, this ocean isn't big enough for the both of us. Don't worry... you won't take up much space once I flatten you. I told you, tubby... you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh eleven tons! No! Manny: Bon voyage, monkey boy! Sid: Did somebody hail a whale? Manny: So, you must be Precious. Sid: Mission accomplished, Granny. Granny: Who says old ladies can't drive? Siren: Oh, Captain Gutt! Captain Gutt: That's me! Siren: Let's rule the seas together. Captain Gutt: Aye, aye. Dad! How's that for an entrance? Dad! Manny. I told you your father would never give up on us. Never. Hey, I actually... You know, Sid... you're not such a screw-up. - Really? - Really. You're a hero. Diego: You too, Granny. Granny: Thanks, lady. Shira: So, still want me on your scurvy crew? Diego: You bet. Welcome to our herd. Ellie: Hey, you. I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you. Otis: Someone once told me, no matter what... you never leave a friend behind. Granny: All this sweetness is going to rot my teeth. If I had any. Ellie: Our home is gone. Where do we go now? Momma loves you, too! - I can't wait to check this place out. - Yeah. - Excuse me? - Dad! When you two get off this ship, I expect you both to... have fun. You're a brave kid, Weiner. Wait, what? You heard me. You two should go out and explore. Go where the day takes you. But be back before sunset. An hour after sunset? Yeah, not a minute later. Deal. I love you, Dad. Okay if we hang with you guys? Sure. I always liked him. Louis the hero. Brave-a-licious. She's not my little girl anymore. And you're both going to be just fine. I know. You know, Sidney? You've got yourself a nice family, here. A real family. Yeah, I'm pretty lucky. Here, chew this kiwi for me. Sid: Never again. Ta-dah! - Hey, sailor. - Whoa! Ariscratle: Welcome, brother. Behold, Scratlantis. No! Stop! Brother, rise above this base desire. Be more than a rodent. We are, we are Not your ordinary fam-a, ma-lee But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be Too close! We are are are are are We are We are are are are are We are We are are are are are We are Family So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed They can keep on talkin' It don't matter to me 'Cause we are, we are Family We are, we are Ham and cheese No, it's, "We are family. " Okay so the links in our chain Makes us strain But really they make us stronger And I wouldn't replace not a thing Mother - Or father. - Go, Manny. 'Cause we 'Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home We are, we are Not your ordinary fam-a, ma-lee But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be We are are are are are We are We are are are are are We are We are are are are are We are We are We are Family We are, we are Ham and cheese Category:Transcripts Category:20th Century Fox Transcripts Category:Blue Sky Studios Transcripts Category:Ice Age Transcripts